Immortal
by D'argo
Summary: A girl who has lived a thousand years but still remains seventeen tells you her story of life, loss, pain, and love. LJ


Prologue  
  
My name is Andromeda Cherika, I was born in the year 8000 BC, and it is now the year 1970.  
When I was born, man was still primitive, we looked the same as people do now but we were still learning things. How to grow crops, build shelters, and stay fed. Everyone believed in magic, unlike now were only those with magic believe in it, to the rest of the world it is the stuff stories are made up of. But I was one of the first to have what we now refer to as magic; it used to be called "The Gift". The Gift was given to a select few by the Goddess, the creator of all. As I said I had the Gift, I was the "shaman", of my village. But you see I was special, I had more power than any one had ever seen before. I really didn't know the extent of my power I was only fifteen years old. The day I turned sixteen was the day Seth first came to me. He was a god, but unlike our goddess he was evil, and he wanted me. Okay, maybe not me but my power, he wanted me on his side. I, of course refuse, but that got him mad. He tried to bribe me, threaten me, and even tried to convince me that he was good, but it never did any good. On the day of my seventeenth birthday he came up with a different tactic. He made me immortal. You see I tried to stop him from destroying a village, and he knew that for the time being I would not convert to his side, so he made me a deal. He would spare the village and all of there decedents, if I would become immortal. It may seem like a gift, but I knew it would be a curse, but I agreed, I agreed to watch my family and friends shrivel and die, my village designate whall I stay the same age, barely seventeen. But he did do me one favor, he made my dog immortal with me.  
I don't know whether or not you're wondering what we looked like, but I will tell you anyways. I was tall really tall for a girl about six foot one, very skinny, with just enough curve. I had raven colored hair, completely strait and so unbelievably thick. I came down to my knees. My eyes were a liquidly, shiny silver. And I had this mark on my right shoulder of a blazing sun, only the flames were blue and the middle part silver. My dog Ash was a saluki, with a long feathery tail, and feathery legs and ears. Her eyes were as black as night, you couldn't even see the pupil. And her coat was the color of my eyes. She came up past my waist when she stood. I have to say we made quite a unique pare.  
As you may have guessed I had plenty of time on my hands, so I began to expand my magic. I created many of the spells wizards and witches use today. But you see first I had to learn perfect control because I had no wand to use. I also began to write in a journal; just so I had something to do, I wrote every thing I did. And once I finished it I would carve on the front some words, different for each book, but you see no could read those carved words because the were in my own language, one I created. After I finished carving I would put many protective spells on it so it would not damage, then leave them somewhere, and start a new book. I became a master at changing into animals, any animal that you can think of I can be. I took up all kinds of martial arts, to reduce my stress, and give something to do.  
But living like I did was torture. I could never get close to anyone, because they would wither and die before my eyes. I could never inform anyone of my problems because they would either think my crazy or a freak. But at least Seth left my alone, I don't know what he was planning but I didn't here from him for years upon years.  
When the time of the Egyptians came around I went there, but unfortunately the Egyptians had also caught the attention of Seth and when I got there he found me. But four gods saw what he was trying to do to me, and interfered. And I was saved, we formed a special bond and even became friends, now to you that may seem strange, lowly me joking around with the almighty gods, but it just happened, and Seth even backed down when faced with four gods. But that didn't stop him from hurting those around me, the plagues, him, slavery, him, and my misery, his doing.  
Before I left Egypt I was given a necklace, but not any necklace, it was in my language. It had Andromeda and Ash written in the middle, my name and hers were mixed with silver, blue, black, orange, red, and white. Then Next to my name was Sekhmet (Goddess), her name was in scorching orange. Next to her was Isis (Goddess), her name was in pearl white. Next to Ashes Name was Anubis (God), his name was in coal black. Next to him was Ra (God), his name was in blazing red. If I was ever in any trouble and I needed there help or someone to talk to, I could use the necklace.  
More years passed and more and more people with magical abilities began to show up. But they would grow up with uncontrolled powers, and always feeling different. Then one day I met, a man with a dream to build a school for those special kids out there, his name was Godric Gryffindor. I agreed to help him with his goal, along with four others, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Marty. Together we created Hogwarts, and all the houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Marty was getting old and close to dying, so to preserve his mind we put his conscience into his hat, and he would be the one to choose which house everyone went into. And peeves stayed in Hogwarts, he was a creature that I had found in Australia and we became great friends, even if he and Ash hated each other, but he and I both knew that he would have a great time in Hogwarts. I also helped find each house a head ghost, they were all past friends.  
Many more years past and I watched more wizarding schools being made, but Hogwarts was still the best you could attend.  
Then Seth began to go after me and I decided that it might be a good idea to go into hiding, so I became Lily Evans, a short, red haired, green eyed eleven year old witch, with a silver cat that was going to Hogwarts, and that's were our story begins.  
  
A/N This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. If you review you can say anything you want just if you are going to flame me, try to be helpful so I can make this story better.  
And I just wanted to say hopefully I will continue this story but I have a very short attention span. Hope you like it. ~ Andromeda~ 


End file.
